A known problem in the field of pipe handling that it can be cumbersome to change the holder for gripper heads/gripping rollers on a lifting arm. Such operations are normally time-consuming as the holder and lifting arm are connected at several points, in addition to there being many parts that must be detached both in the right order and in the right direction in relation to each other. It can also be cumbersome to install a new holder because all the parts must be mounted in the right order and in the right direction in relation to each other. There may be several reasons for wanting to change the holder, for example, for general maintenance, if the holder is damaged in some way, or if another type of holder is required, etc.
Current systems require that the entire system must be replaced if, for example, a different work implement is required.
WO 2007/097698 describes an arrangement that can be used together with an excavator. The problem described is to find an easy way of integrating a take-up device between an upper fastening device connected to a lower working arm, and a lower fastening device connected to a work implement with a simultaneous transfer of a necessary pressure medium. Two tools are also shown, in the form of a digging bucket and a vibrator plate, where the tools have the same connection interface with the arm.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that it is difficult to change the work implement that is arranged in the holder because the work implement constitutes a compact part of larger systems and cannot be removed from the system without having to dismantle a plurality of parts.